nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob's Truth or Square (video game)
SpongeBob's Truth or Square is a video game based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode with the same title. It was released for SpongeBob's 10th anniversary.THQ Celebrates SpongeBob'S 10th Anniversary With SpongeBob's Truth or Square It was released on October 26, 2009. Plot SpongeBob has been entrusted by Mr. Krabs to keep the Krabby Patty formula safe. But in all the excitement, SpongeBob forgets where he put the formula. He then relies on the help of the most unlikely companion, Plankton. With the help of his friends, SpongeBob must use Plankton's memory machine to retrace the happiest moments of his life (because according to SpongeBob, he's unable to remember anything when he's sad) to find the Krabby Patty formula in time for the Krusty Krab's "eleventy-seventh" anniversary. Little does SpongeBob know, however, that Plankton wants the formula for himself and has inserted robots into SpongeBob's memories to extract the precise location of the formula. But after breaking the controller, Plankton has no choice but to go inside SpongeBob's memories instead. SpongeBob travels through his memories, fighting robots and robot bosses that look like Patrick and Squidward. He then remembers the formula is in the Krusty Krab safe. Plankton finds this out however and turns the entire Chum Bucket into one giant Plankton-bot. After destroying it, SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs the formula is in the safe, but then finds out it was in his back pocket the whole time. However, when he gives the paper to Mr. Krabs, he realizes that he gave him his lottery ticket and that the secret formula was in Mr. Krabs' back pocket the whole time. Voices *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob and Gary *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Bob Joles as Mr. Krabs *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy *Ernest Borgnine as Mermaid Man *Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy Features Players can turn SpongeBob into a Sledgehammer Smash to whack intruders, a WaterBob sponge to spew water, a giant spatula, a spinning blade (or a spinning pirate ship steering wheel), a MuscleBob BuffPants, or even an Explosive Cannon to aim and blast baddies. Players can reminisce through fan’s favorite SpongeBob moments as the game draws upon ‘The 10 Happiest Moments of SpongeBob’s Life’ and story elements from the animated television series. In multiplayer mode, players can play as SpongeBob or with a friend playing as Plankton throughout the entire game on both the Wii and Xbox 360 platforms. Each system's cover art has a SpongeBob face. However, the facial expression shown is different between covers. Two more levels are added in the PSP and DS version, Bikini Bottom and The Krusty Krab. Some of the features, especially the music, are remnant of earlier Heavy Iron Studio entries of Spongebob titles including Spongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom and Spongebob The Movie Video Game. Reception The game has received generally positive reviews, with the IMDb giving it a score of 6.7 out of 10http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1562447/ and Common Sense Media giving it a score of 4 out of 5 stars. https://www.commonsensemedia.org/game-reviews/spongebobs-truth-or-square References Category:Video Games Category:2009 video games Category:Spongebob Category:SpongeBob's Truth or Square Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Altron games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Wii games Category:Wii MotionPlus games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:RenderWare games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games